


One Hell of a Night Out

by Coalmine301



Series: One Hell of a Family [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Obi-wan and Ahsoka are basically siblings, Because why have sleep when you can have fluff?!, Boga is a good gurl, Disaster Lineage, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Is this enough tags?, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker are Brothers, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives, She deserves more love, Shmi Skywalker Lives, Tahl lives, They all live and are in a poly parent ship trio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coalmine301/pseuds/Coalmine301
Summary: When the grown-ups are away the kids shall play.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Qui-Gon Jinn/Shmi Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Tahl (Star Wars), Qui-gon Jinn/Tahl/Shmi Skywalker, Shmi Skywalker/Tahl
Series: One Hell of a Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845631
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	One Hell of a Night Out

Coruscant was a city that never slept. For every one of its inhabitants that turned in for the night another emerged to continue on business in the dark. And so the night was just as alive as they day, if not more so, with its bright signs and countless strangers milling around.

Qui-gon Jinn took a deep breath, letting the lively night air fill his aged lungs. It wasn’t often that they had the chance to leave the Temple. And so he intended to enjoy it as much as he could. 

At his side Shmi Skywalker watched the surroundings with wide, awestruck eyes. “This is… very different from Tatooine,” she breathed in awe.

All around them neon signs flashed in every color imaginable advertising pretty much ever good or service one could dream up. Strangers passed by them conversing in every tongue the galaxy had to offer. Infinite speeders zipped by and overhead at breakneck speeds, the wind screaming along with them.

Tahl had warned him of this. Coruscant was almost nothing like Tatooine had been and it had proven to be a pretty jarring transition from the newly freed slave woman and her son. Especially for people unused to nice clothes and soft beds and -most jarringly- plenty of water always available. 

They had both adjusted pretty well though every now and then there would be something that confused or even overwhelmed them.

Luckily Shmi had both her partners with her now. And if it was too much they could always turn around and go back home.

“What do you want to do first?” Qui-gon rumbled inquisitively. 

The thin-shouldered woman shrugged uncertainly in response. “I don’t know,” she admitted. “You two decide. I don’t really care.”

“Why don’t we head over to Dex’s diner,” Tahl suggested. “He always likes it when we visit.”

Qui-gon chuckled quietly to himself as he remembered the former slave-woman's first reaction to the besalisk. The diner owner had come out and greeted them rather enthusiastically, even giving Shmi a warm hug that she seemed pretty unsure of what to do with. 

Luckily she soon warmed up to the four-armed chef, especially after he made her some fresh haroun bread. How he had managed to find an authentic Tatooinian recipe, Qui-gon had no idea. 

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Shmi admitted. Which of course was code for “I want to do that but I’m going to phrase it like I don’t care so you don’t feel forced into it if you don’t want to do it.” 

Ah the many quirks of being a former slave. Even though Shmi had been free from servitude for several years she still had little quirks like that. 

Qui-gon slipped a hand over her shoulders. “Dex’s it is,” he rumbled happily. 

-not even ten minutes earlier-

“We won’t be long gone,” Qui-gon spoke. “Obi-wan’s in charge until we return, I trust you can handle things from here.”

“And you better not make a big mess again,” Tahl added, making eye contact with all three “children” in turn. She even sent Boga a stern look though instead of being intimidated the varactyl simply panted happily.

None of them really needed a reminder after last time. The scorch marks in the walls and even the ceiling had been an absolute pain to clean out.

And with that the trio swept out of the room, leaving the young ones to their own devices.

With a grin Obi-wan turned to face the others. “At last, the time has come for me to rule,” he boasted.

“Oh yeah,” Anakin challenged, sugaring his shoulders. “You can’t exactly ma-oomph!” Before the blonde could even finish his sentence a pillow shot off of the couch and whacked him right upside the head.

“Mutiny will not be tolerated,” Obi-wan replied ominously, slowly approaching his former padawan. With each advancing step another pillow lifted into the air, floating threateningly and ready to whack Anakin again.

Realizing his mistake, the blonde scrambled back. With the Force he snatched up the one pillow Obi-wan had missed and held it out like a makeshift shield. “I’ll fight you, you can’t last forever!”

“ _Au contraire, mon ami_ ,” the redhead replied. “After all, a monarch has his resources.”

At those words a pillow flung itself at the taller man’s head. With a yelp Anakin frantically dodged it. And then the next one. And the next. And the next. 

He darted ast the other as soon as the opportunity presented itself, ducking behind the couch for cover. “Snips, help me!”

The young togruta looked up from where she had been giving Boga a belly rub, the lizard stretched out on her back with her muscular tail wagging in delight. “Mmmm… nah,” she replied. And then immediately went back to petting the cuddly varactyl.

Anakin scowled and let out a huff. “Fine, I’ll do it myself.”

And with that he vaulted over the back of the couch, pillow raised in preparation to bring it down on Obi-wan who had just approached. And thus began the most epic pillow fight, the likes of which the galaxy had never seen!

-about thirty minutes after that nonsense- 

Shmi Skywalker suddenly stiffened, drawing attention from both her partners settled into the diner booth alongside her. “Something’s wrong,” she said. 

Tahl and Qui-gon exchanged a quick glance. Shmi’s mother instincts were rarely wrong, so much so that the latter suspected she might be slightly Force sensitive. If she thought something was wrong then they better pay attention. 

“Shmi, I’m sure it’s fine,” Tahl started. “Obi-wan wouldn’t let anything get too out of con-”

“I’m calling Ahsoka,” Shmi announced and then immediately fished out her comm before either could convince her it wasn’t really necessary. 

The young togruta suddenly appeared before them in a flash of blue light, Boga splayed out across her lap. “U-uh Mrs. Skywalker!” She greeted politely if a little confused. 

“Greetings Ahsoka,’ the former slave dipped her head. “I was just wondering how things were going back there.”

The togruta winced, pulling an odd face. “Well, they’re going-”

“Anakin,” a familiar voice called out from the background, cutting the padawan off.

“Obi-wan!” Anakin called out in answer, screaming louder than the other as usual.

“Ho, You’re approaching me? Instead of running away you’re coming right to me?”

“I can’t beat the kriff out of you with this pillow without coming closer.”

“Ho ho! Then come as close as you like.”

As the shouts quieted down Ahsoka gave the dark haired woman a shrug. “The boys are at it again,” she replied. 

Qui-gon and Tahl exchanged an amused smirk. Turns out Shmi’s mother instincts weren’t always right. 

-not even an hour later-

Ahsoka frowned, scratching her head in thought. “Are you sure this is a good idea?” She asked.

“Sure I’m sure,” Anakin replied far too smuggly. “It’s gonna be awesome, just watch!”

She had no idea where he had found a cardboard box that big, but he sat in it perched precariously at the top of the stairs. Even an idiot could tell what he wasn planning on doing. Unfortunately only an idiot would come up with an idea so stupid.

“Master Kenobi, should we stop him?” She turned to the redhead.

“Wait, don’t go,” he cried out to his former padawan. He quickly pulled out a holorecorder from somewhere and made sure it was filming. “Ok, now go!”

That was all the encouragement Anakin needed, the blonde pushing off with an enthusiastic “yeet!” as he went. Predictably his box slid down the first few steps without issue before suddenly coming to a sharp halt. With a yelp the blonde tumbled head over heels down the remaining steps before coming to a halt at the others’ feet.

For a minute there was silence. And then… “that was sick!”

“Did you get that?” Ahsoka asked, turning to Obi-wan as she tried to stifle her giggles.

The redhead grinned back. “Oh I got it alright.”

-two hours later-

Qui-gon exchanged a somewhat nervous glance with his partners. Moment of truth. 

He waved a hand and the door slid open in a smooth motion. Good, the kids hadn’t managed to damage the controls this time. So far so good. 

The tall man slipped in through the door and promptly froze at the sight that greeted him. It looked like there had been a pillow tornado in the middle of the living room, pillows scattered chaotically and haphazardly around the space. 

And he had told them not to make a mess. 

Though he found he couldn’t stay mad when he finally lay eyes on the trio in question. Boga had laid down and Obi-wan leaned slumped against her side. Anakin leaned against his shoulder on one side while Ahsoka snuggled in on the other. All three were fast asleep and snoring softly. 

Smiling, Qui-gon ducked into the guest room to grab a blanket before gently draping it over the trio, making sure they were all nice and tucked in. They would have to deal with the mess in the morning, but for now he would let his kids sleep.


End file.
